50 Sentences (Raydor&Hobbs)
by authorjazmyne
Summary: "As Andrea walks along the shore, her mind is going over the last few years of her life, remembering the things that brought her to where she is now."


A/N: I want to thank Defyingnormalcy for her help even though I didn't use the story she had helped me with. Your help was always appreciated, hon :) **FYI:** Most of this is taking place during The Closer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_01. Walking_

As Andrea walks along the shore, her mind is going over the last few years of her life, remembering the things that brought her to where she is now.

_02. Waltz_

She hadn't known much about the captain at the time - rule-loving, considered a bitch by many, emotionless by others - but when the woman smiled at her as she sat down beside her at the bar in the venue, she decided to make her own opinions on the woman; after talking for an hour at the bar, Andrea convinced Sharon to dance with her, and she wasn't surprised she was such a good dancer.

_03. Wishes_

That night they spent the majority of their time together, and Andrea told Sharon she would walk her to her car even though Sharon said she didn't need to; at the car Andrea smiled brightly, looking into Sharon's green eyes as she said goodnight in a sultry voice that showed she wished the night wasn't really over.

_04. Wonder_

Andrea smiled as she walked to her own car, wondering if she would ever get to see Sharon again.

_05. Worry_

Andrea had wanted to call Sharon, maybe see if she wanted to go out for drinks or something, but she was worried that it might have been too soon.

_06. Whimsy_

Andrea sat in a coffee shop, pencil tapping against her lip while working on a crossword puzzle; "Whimsy," she heard a familiar voice whisper into her ear, and as she turned around quickly, she was pleasantly surprised to find Sharon slightly bent over her shoulder, smiling lightly.

_07. Waste/Wasteland_

Sharon had been walking by when she saw Andrea and decided to come in, so Andrea took that as a sign and decided that they shouldn't waste the free time they both seemed to have on a Friday night that could perfectly be spent getting to know each other better over drinks.

_08. Whiskey & Rum_

They had went back to Andrea's house, deciding that after a long week they just wanted a little more peace and quiet; as Andrea was deciding between a bottle of rum and a bottle of whiskey, she felt her mouth go dry when she saw Sharon shucking off her blazer out the corner of her eye, revealing a body hugging white shirt that highlighted every amazing curve of her chest and abdomen.

_09. War_

Admittedly, Andrea should have known it was a bad idea to pour Sharon another drink, but Sharon was more than able to make her own choices and didn't turn down the alcohol; and later that night when she was closing her guest bedroom door behind her as she walked out, she was having conflicting feelings about which side of the door she should be on.

_10. Weddings_

Andrea hated weddings - maybe it had something to do with the one she never got with the partner she had for six years - but when Sharon offered to go with her, casually saying it like it didn't mean anything, she had decided that maybe the wedding wouldn't be that bad.

_11. Birthday_

On Sharon's birthday, almost two months after Andrea and Sharon had met, Sharon was stuck in the middle of an OIS case, so Andrea brought Chinese and tea to Sharon's office late at night, spending most of the time watching Sharon eat and work on things.

_12. Blessing_

Their relationship was both a blessing and a curse - she had Sharon's friendship and was able to spend time with the other woman, but she'd been attracted to her since the moment she met her, which she sometimes wasn't that good at hiding.

_13. Bias_

Andrea was lying on Sharon's bed, watching her change from one suit to the next, getting ready for an important meeting she had with Chief Pope; "You look beautiful," Andrea assured her when she sighed, and even though Sharon smiled as she met her eyes in the mirror, she started unbuttoning the shirt while she said, "You're biased."

_14. Burning_

Andrea and Sharon were at Sharon's house one night as they made dinner together, and when she heard Sharon moan in her throat as she tasted something, she felt her cheeks start to burn, flushing because of a heat that had nothing to do with the stove she was standing over.

_15. Breathing _

Andrea would wake from dreams at night, breathing heavily as her sweaty body clung to the sheets and an undeniable ache made it almost impossible for her to fall back asleep.

_16. Breaking _

Sharon and Andrea were at the wedding, and Andrea couldn't break eye contact with Sharon as she danced with someone else, her body a respectable distance away from his as she stared and stared, silently saying things she'd never said out loud.

_17. Balance_

There was a sign of understanding in Sharon's eyes, but not enough to make Andrea believe she really knew what was going through her mind as she watched her.

_18. Balloon _

Andrea was in the backyard with her nephews, avoiding water balloons on the hot summer day when she received a text message from Sharon, "_I'm in your neighborhood. Are you up for a visit?_**" **and Andrea looked down at her wet shirt that was over her bathing suit before she replied to Sharon that she'd love to see her.

_19. Balcony _

Andrea liked to stand on Sharon's balcony, looking at the view, but when Sharon placed her hand on the small of her back as she leaned over the balcony next to her, she no longer could care about the view, or anything other than the woman who was beside her.

_20. Bane_

"Bane," she whispered over her shoulder, making Andrea jump slightly as she asked, "Why do you always do that? I can handle a simple crossword puzzle, you know?" and when Sharon only responded with a smile, Andrea looked down and filled in the answer she had been having trouble on.

_21. Quiet_

The quiet seemed almost foreign, making her think about how much time she had been spending with the other woman; a smile lifted on her lips as she poured herself a glass of wine and leaned back against the cushions of her sofa.

_22. Quirks_

Andrea had been sitting in Sharon's office, working on a few things before she had to go down to Major Crimes; when Sharon wished her luck, Andrea quirked her eyebrow and then threw a sarcastic comment over her shoulder before going down to speak to the woman she only knew by name, save for rumors she'd heard.

_23. Question_

"Have you ever wanted to make love to a woman?" Andrea had asked over drinks while watching a movie about an affair between two women; Andrea wasn't sure why she was surprised by Sharon's honest admission.

_24. Quarrel_

It was a little over midnight when she got a text message from Sharon, asking her if she was asleep; Andrea had heard about what happened at work with Sharon and already knew that Sharon needed to talk - it wasn't necessary, and maybe if it was anyone else she wouldn't have done it, but Andrea threw on a sweater and drove the ten minutes to Sharon's house, surprising her.

_25. Quitting_

From the moment Andrea and Sharon spoke about Sharon's sexual fluidity - which had made Andrea squirm a little as she tried not to let her overactive imagination latch on to every little thing she said - Andrea found herself trying to come forward with her feelings for the other woman; but every time she started, she would always stop herself.

_26. Jump_

Andrea at some point realized Sharon must have known about her attraction - she would say things or do things that made Andrea feel like she was back in high school, fighting the urge to jump the other woman and act out every dirty fantasy she had.

_27. Jester_

Sharon's eye would always crinkle as she laughed at Andrea's jokes - whether they were actually funny didn't matter, because Andrea enjoyed watching her this way.

_28. Jousting_

Andrea would never get tired of finding out new things about Sharon, but she never would have guessed jousting was something Sharon had ever been interested in - the pictures Sharon had shown her proved it, though.

_29. Jewel _

The jewel on Sharon's necklace was a shade of blue that seemed to make Sharon's eyes look a brighter shade of green, making them radiate as they sat in the restaurant after leaving the art gallery.

_30. Just_

Andrea knew one of the many reasons she had fallen for Sharon was the shared need to fight for justice.

_31. Smirk_

Andrea felt her mouth go dry as she gaped, standing at the door of Sharon's bedroom; Sharon smirked as she ran her hand over the red dress that seemed to be made for Sharon's body, asking how she looked.

_32. Sorrow _

Most of Andrea's case didn't get to her the way they used to when she was just starting out, but the case she had been working on revolved around the deaths of too many children and had her seeking comfort; Sharon had been there for her the entire night.

_33. Stupidity_

Andrea was more than happy to sit on the other end of Sharon's bed, listening to her talk about the ridiculous things she had heard at work - it was nice watching Sharon let down all her guards, sharing details from her day as they sat in the same bed like it was the most natural thing.

_34. Serenade_

It was supposed to be romantic and fun - she had planned on telling Sharon how she felt and asking her if she could take her out on an official date - but she hadn't expected that woman walking over to her, flirting with her right in front of Sharon; she especially didn't expect the woman giving her her number, smiling brightly before she walked away.

_35. Sarcasm_

"You should just go on the date," Sharon had said, smiling in that way that usually made her smile as well, but this time she stood up from the sofa, gathering things so Sharon didn't have to see the expression on face as she mumbled, "Yeah, 'cause _that's _what I really wanted you to say."

_36. Sordid_

Andrea hated how she started to feel like she was having a sordid affair with Sharon because she would spend time with her even though she was supposed to be "_dating_**" **someone else.

_37. Soliloquy_

Andrea's always talked to herself when she thought nobody was around; the only problem was this time Sharon was there when she muttered to herself about how stupid she had been.

38. _Sojourn_

Andrea tried talking to Sharon about everything, but she was busy with Chief Johnson's lawsuit and one of her kids was staying with her for a few weeks.

_39. Share _

"Talk to me," Sharon prompted as she took a seat across from Andrea at the coffee shop they had been frequenting over the last year of their friendship; Andrea couldn't share her feelings with her, though - she'd waited too long and she started to think she was wrong when she thought there was a chance she could be interested in her as well.

_40. Solitary_

When Andrea ended her relationship (if you could really consider it that) with the other woman, honestly telling her the reasons why, she realized that maybe being alone was something she would just have to get used to.

_41. Nowhere_

She said she had nowhere else to go that night she showed up at Sharon's door, but by the look in Sharon's eyes when she pulled her drunk friend into her apartment, they both knew that wasn't the reason she had showed up at her place.

_42. Neutral_

Andrea was drunk, but she distinctly remembered the neutral expression on Sharon's face when she came clean, letting her know about everything she had been feeling - it wasn't until the next day that Sharon told her she reciprocated her feelings.

_43. Nuance _

The changes were slight - Sharon's hands would linger on her longer than they used to, Andrea would tease Sharon a little more, going back and forth with playful banter, and their shared dinners and outings were no longer just about having a good time, but about working to something in the future - the changes were subtle, but they were still changes.

_44. Near_

"I can hardly handle being this close to you," Andrea admitted in a heavy breath as Sharon stood directly in front of her, her eyes locked on hers.

_45. Natural_

Andrea had melted instantly when Sharon's hand cupped her cheek, her head slanted, and her lips met her own for a slow, passionate kiss that felt perfect and natural as she opened her mouth to Sharon's talented tongue.

_46. Horizontal_

Sharon had shuddered as Andrea's fingers pushed deeper and deeper into her with each talented stroke; Andrea watched her as she climaxed, breathing her name as she reached behind her and gripped the headboard.

_47. Valiant_

Their relationship hadn't changed much - there was the sex and the kissing, but nothing else was different - when Sharon told her about her replacing Brenda, Andrea wasn't sure how to respond; she knew Sharon deserved it, and Sharon was one of the bravest, strongest women she knew, but that didn't stop her from wondering what Sharon getting back out in the field would mean.

_48. Virtuous _

Andrea stops and turns to the water, her thoughts on the last two years ending and her thoughts on the present day beginning; she mentally names all the things that had drawn her to Sharon, how much she had found out about her from that first night they met, and how virtuous, smart and beautiful she was.

_49. Victory_

"I did it, I did it, I did it," Andrea hears being chanted behind her and she turns at the familiar voice, eyes gleaming as her nephew holds up a huge teddy bear from the carnival game he's just won - briefly her eyes move up to Sharon, who had taken her nephews and Rusty to play while she stayed by the water, and a slow smile took over her lips as her blue eyes met green ones.

_50. Defeat_

It had taken a while for them to finally get together and over all the changes that started to come up once Sharon switched jobs, but they beat every challenge that was thrown their way - as Andrea links their hands together, she leans in to brush her lips against Sharon's, happy with what she has in life; she couldn't have asked for much more.

The End.


End file.
